Jigglypuff's Lullaby
by Surviah
Summary: A collection of Pokemon themed poems written by me. Also, just to let you know all the poems won't just be about Jigglypuff. If you'd like to see a poem about a specific Pokemon, just PM me! More poems coming.
1. Chapter 1: Jigglypuff's Lullabye

Sung to the tune of Jigglypuff's Song from the Pokemon Anime.

Fly me to the stars,  
hear my lullaby,  
The world is not just ours,  
go and lift me to the sky.

But still let me touch the ground,  
the moon is something we can't keep,  
But when peace is found,  
let yourself drift off into sleep.

You're heart will be all right,  
you're mind will be okay,  
You'll rest safely through the night,  
when you wake it'll be another day.

Enjoy the night,  
when you hear my song,  
Even if the stars aren't so bright,  
you'll fall asleep before long.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Hello there readers! This is Surviah here. I would like to ask you all something about this poem. Ever since I wrote this poem and published it, I haven't got any reviews that have to do with this poem. I would sincerely appreciate it if you left a review, even if it's short. And maybe, just maybe, if I get enough reviews, I might go and write more Jigglypuff poems or even write a story about Jigglypuff if I get enough. Also, I'd like to add something. Even though it's called Jigglypuff's Lullaby, I will post poems about other Pokemon here also, unless you want me to make separate stories for other Pokemon poems. I've already wrote a little bit on the Jigglypuff story, and I believe I will write more and publish it. BUT, only if I get a some reviews. I guess a good number is 10 for starters. I'll even count guest reviews! I'm not sure how often I will update and when I will publish it. Have a good day! Or night if your reading at that time. Oh, and wow, I just realized this Auther's note is longer than the poem itself!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meowth In The Night

I'm the hands in the dark,  
I see targets and I'm always on mark,  
I'm just a quaint little thief  
More silent than a windless leaf.

_I'm the eyes in the night!_

Lighter than the softest breeze,  
I won't be caught ease,  
My hands have sharp claws,  
Which I use for the breaking of the laws.

_Better watch your back!_

I'm not anyone's house pet,  
I have more luxury than any pussycat can get,  
With my ears and my tail,  
I can never fail.

_To snitch me some shine!_

When in the day I'm oblivious to all,  
But when it's night I'm enemy of the law,  
I'll take your money,  
And once I do it won't be funny!

_Cat got your tongue? Nope just your cash!_

Little Meowth is not a crook,  
He's just borrowing everything he took,  
He can't help it he's just a little grabby,  
He can't help it he's just a little tabby...


	4. Chapter 4: Espeon's Journey

For, WolfOfTheClouds

I wanna play in the sun,  
Or roll around in the grass for fun,  
Go check out new things to see,  
Go check out new places to be.

I want to see more than the grass,  
Maybe explore a canyon pass,  
There's so much to do,  
But it's worth more coming with you.

Until the day is done,  
We'll go on and run,  
Don't stop until you get there,  
But make sure to always play fair.

It's not a race,  
It's not about first place,  
So let's go back before it's night,  
So let's go back where we started our flight.


	5. Chapter 5: Magikarp's New Rage

Through the river's wrath,  
The way your heart pounds with the splashes,  
A creek's bubbling laugh,  
The way the river's teeth gnashes,

Gliding down the easy creek,  
Gentle water is a true place to be,  
Harboring fins meager and meek,  
Safe from the big fish that are all hungry

Creek is now far behind,  
The rough water is ready to fight,  
Free the spirit in your mind,  
Feel your power and feel your might!

In your body you can only feel rage,  
still appears unknown what it meant,  
The beast so untamed cannot be caged,  
Small fish to towering serpent,

Beware the beast that has no fear,  
This monster is king of the sea,  
Bellowing roar announces when near,  
Makes even the strongest challenger flee.


	6. Chapter 6: Zubat In The Dark

When you go into a cave,  
You had better be brave,  
Because I know the zubat in here,  
Are the source of your fear.

For we are zubat,  
Aggressive ones at that,  
We are going to crowd around,  
Because you're the meal that we have found.

We swoop down at you,  
That's just something that we do,  
And when you finally drop,  
That's the only time we'll finally stop.

We'll hide in the ceiling,  
Until you get a creepy feeling,  
We are all but few,  
And there's only one of you.

We are hiding,  
Our time we are biding,  
Your pokemon we're fighting,  
Along with you we're biting.


	7. Chapter 7: Hoppip On The Wind

I'm blowing on the wind,  
Not knowing where I'll end,  
I'm not going to try and change it,  
Going where the wind sees fit.

I love the wind so swift!

I'm floating through the sky,  
Sometimes way up high,  
Sometimes way down low,  
Where I'll go I don't even know.

I love the beautiful clouds!

Sometimes I see the form,  
Of a big thunderstorm,  
I don't mind it at all,  
Because maybe the storm will fall.

But it doesn't really matter.

Because I'll be in the blue,  
And see a rainbow so new,  
The sky is always so great,  
Especially so when it's so late.

I see the wonders of life from high above.

I love the moon in the night,  
I love the stars so white,  
I love the sun in the day,  
I love the way the wind plays.


	8. Chapter 8: Heart Of A Gengar

When you go blame me just please don't criticize,  
Don't believe unless you see it with your own eyes,  
I don't want to hurt you,  
That's something I'm not going to do.

Whenever a fleeting shadow crosses your path,  
Don't always think it wants you to feel it's wrath,  
So please don't go and run away,  
I am here just to play.

Here in the dark  
Everyone's just bark,  
Some will meet they're maker,  
Some might be a big faker.

When you have a nightmare,  
It's always just not fair,  
You'll go and blame me,  
That will always be.

Why you do that I don't know why,  
Sometimes I just go off and cry,  
I just want to be your friend,  
Why will this nightmare never end?


	9. Chapter 9 Mawile's Reflectance

Dedicated to WolfOfTheClouds,

I watch the stars streak across the sky,

I hope they never go out like my dreams when they die,

I hear the world calling to me alone,

From the beginning I should of known.

I should of seen the truth,

Hidden through a wall of, lies,

We have naivety in our youth,

Clouding our, eyes.

I truly want to know,

Which way my mind wants to go,

Ideas, thoughts, questions, hopes, and dreams, all in my mind,

The answer to all I still need to find.

My hopes erased

My dreams crushed

My visions are dead

All this turmoil in my head.

When I look to my past and all the things I've wished I've done,

It breaks my heart to see what happened to laughter and fun,

I don't care what others think of me,

I think back to what I could be.


	10. Chapter 10: Smeargle's Masterpiece

Some green here and yellow there,  
By careful strokes of hair.  
Lighten parts with water colors,  
Shade in what needs to be duller.

Make a whole new statement,  
For which it's supposed to represent.  
Show them what's in your mind,  
By a painting that's one of a kind.

Gentle hues rise down and up,  
Like color about to erupt.  
Pink, red, purple, and green,  
Brown, yellow, aquamarine.

Like looking through a portal to another world,  
Let the form of a painting be unfurled.  
Don't hold back imagination,  
Let it lead to an artistic creation.


End file.
